


that one time Eren was in control

by BrocolipiedoodleS



Series: Steamy Shorts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Consensual bondage, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Feels, Idiots in Love, Levi is more than ok with it, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, PWP with feels on the side, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top!Levi, Underage Sex, bottom!Eren, power bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocolipiedoodleS/pseuds/BrocolipiedoodleS
Summary: Suffice it is to say, Levi is fucked. Literally.





	that one time Eren was in control

Eren knows Levi can't see him—and that's not only because Eren's standing behind him. It's more because of the blindfold Levi's _willingly_ let Eren wrap delicately but securely around his head. Eren knows Levi can't see him, but he still walks in the carefully constructed stalk he associates with, well, Levi, but also generally with sex, which pretty much still narrows down to Levi, exclusively.

He feels sexy, for a change. Whenever they engage in…whatever it is that they've got going on, Eren usually feels like prey. Before they met, in Eren's head; Levi was a symbol, more so than a person. He signified something to Eren; he was everything he wanted, and not at all in the sense that want has somehow mutated to now. It was a pure sort of wanting—wanting to be free, not bound by the immobilizing fear they faced lurking just outside the walls-- their safe, glorified prison.

When they did meet, Levi regarded him with varying degrees of intent, but also very obviously domineering; held firmly above him with no question as to where they stood (despite Levi standing a substantial height shorter than him). It is a station Eren never questions, not ever. Levi is in charge. Eren is more than okay with that. Mostly.

Tonight is _his_. _He_ is not being stalked right now, observed, salivated at. _He_ is not the one swallowing self-consciously, almost apprehensively, muscles twitching restlessly under his skin. Eren makes a soft cooing noise at the back of his throat, immediately making Levi tense up before relaxing slowly against the simple wooden chair he's tied to. He knows Levi is very much _not_ a patient man, but he's been fantasizing about this for so long, has been very patient and _very_ indulgent thus far, and he figures he goddamn deserves to be taking his sweet time now.

He makes an effort to walk as silently as he can toward Levi, studying him all the while. Levi usually wears standard uniform, excluding the cravat, and when he's not wearing that he wears simple clothes, but they're all form-fitting; and yet Eren's still caught off-guard at how completely and utterly perfect Levi's physique is when he's bare like this. He has by far the most well-proportioned body structure Eren's ever seen in his life, and that is saying something. He's quite lean, seemingly constructed entirely of muscle. His shoulders are wider than his waist and his waist is wider than his hips—forming a delicious, _fit_ triangle.

He's shirtless at the moment, wearing only his trousers and boots. His erection is clearly visible, a hard ridge of flesh, and Eren _feels_ his pupils dilate.

Levi's jaw keeps clenching and unclenching, and Eren knows Levi's more than a bit doubtful by now about this whole thing, but honestly he can't bring himself to give a shit. No point in talking, reassuring, coddling, caressing. He advances until he's standing right in front of Levi and sinks silently to his knees.

His hands go to Levi's fly and Levi jerks a bit in his seat. He takes a breath, holds it almost as if he's going to speak, but then lets it out, clenching his jaw again. Eren smirks; knows he can get away with it. He feels mean and sexy, confident in a way he's never felt before like this. He likes it.

Pulling the zipper slowly, sneaking two fingers in to stroke softly along the hard dick within, hearing Levi's breath hiss out between his clenched jaws makes Eren bite his lip to avoid laughing as he pulls Levi's cock out and just…stares at it for a while. It's fully hard, pink and veiny, alive and twitching in his soft grip. Suddenly he clenches his fist and Levi opens his mouth, his breath stutters. Eren slides his hand down very slowly, maintaining the strong squeeze, and back up, twisting his wrist, feeling his mouth water at the drop of pre-come glistening at the tip. He lets go of Levi's cock, watches it flop back towards his abdomen, Levi twitching some more at the contact, and bends over.

His first deliberate breath on Levi's dick makes him huff, move around; arms flexing against the restraints, almost moving away from Eren's mouth. Eren gets real close before blowing a hot puff of air right on it. Levi makes an aborted sound again, his hips shying away. Eren hears Levi take in air, no doubt to hurry him the fuck up, so he opens his mouth and lets his tongue circle the head.

Levi chokes on his breath, twitching violently, his cock almost smacking Eren in the face, and his next exhale comes out shaky. Eren grins, taking Levi's dick back into his hand, and does it again and again; blowing on it, licking teasingly – just around the head, under the glans, sometimes rubbing his nose against it and smelling him. Soon Levi's sweaty, panting, antsy in his seat, moving around constantly.

Finally, he caves. "Eren," he breathes, "Eren, just—"

Eren suddenly shoves more than half his dick into his mouth and swiftly moves all the way back up.

Levi's back bows beautifully and he curses so loudly Eren's a bit nervous about people hearing them. He lets Levi's dick go again, opting to run his hands up and down his tensing thighs, groping the firm muscles there, massaging strongly at the unyielding limbs. His gaze snaps from Levi's blushing cock to his blushing face, watching Levi struggle with his own desire, the play of control and frustration; the tick in his jaw, his tightly compressed lips. Eren licks his own, rises on his knees and licks tentatively at Levi's mouth, staring right at him as Levi's mouth opens on a sharp inhale, moving jerkily forward, trying to catch his lips with his own, but he's already diving for his penis again.

This time, with Levi's mouth open and unsuspecting, the moan that rips from him as Eren goes down on him so far, his mouth meets his fist and then swallows viciously; is savage and breathy, hunching in on himself with his arms twisting wildly under the cord Eren's tied him with. This time, Eren doesn't stop, swallowing twice more before settling into a harsh, unrelenting rhythm, positively feasting on the lovely dick before him, sucking strongly all the way up before diving down and repeat. Levi's panting desperately now, teeth clenched so tightly it looks painful. He almost looks mad, with his hunched shoulders and clenched jaw, tense fists and twitching muscles, but he doesn't make any more sounds. Eren hums around him, licking broadly along the pulsing length, holding him steady with his hand as he points his tongue and stabs it into the tip mercilessly, over and over, fluttering over the drooling opening and delicately dragging his teeth around the head.

There's an audible _click_ as Levi's jaws snap open, almost involuntarily, as he spews furious cusses, one after the other, actively fighting the bonds keeping him immobilized. Eren's eyes flick to Levi's left wrist, watching hungrily as the fingers twitch there helplessly, knowing how much Levi wants to clench that strong, big hand in his hair, force him to take all of his cock, choke on it until he cries, fuck his throat raw. He makes a long purr in his throat at the image.

At first it appears as if Levi stops breathing entirely, making Eren glance up at his frozen mouth, before he deepens the purr into a growl.

" _Eren, ugh,_ shit… _ah_ , fuck, _fuck_ ," Levi spits furiously, his entire body convulsing, his dick pulsing, drooling incessantly onto his tongue. At first Eren found the taste of cum utterly repulsive, and as much as the image of swallowing turned him on, refused to do so. Now, the bitter flavor only spurs him on, sucking almost cruelly on the head, just the head, before straightening completely.

Levi deflates a little, swaying as he fights for control over his body, a whine stuck in his throat, hips straining upwards and his penis bobbing heavily. It flops, begging, in Eren's direction, making him coo at it, kissing it softy as Levi cusses again, rubbing his wrists violently against the cords. Eren straightens once more, letting Levi have a moment as he fully disposes of Levi's clothes; unlacing his glossy boots and carefully removing them to a safe distance away, taking off his white socks and pulling his pants and underwear all the way off.

Finished, he stares at Levi unashamedly for a long period of time, until Levi calms himself down and his breathing returns to being mostly normal, albeit shakier than. He starts at Levi's knee, gently brushing his hand through the springy curls of hair there, making Levi shudder and tense, forcibly relaxing as his now red cock twitches. Eren smiles softly, moving his hand up his thigh, his groin, briefly caressing the belly beneath Levi's cock, the thin trail of hair there- Levi releases a tense puff of air, impatient, and Eren gently pets his penis, a brief, teasing touch before cupping his balls firmly.

He starts rolling them smoothly in his hand, almost milking them, before his other hand joins in and massages softly but very firmly, watching Levi's penis twitch and pulse, his abs clenching and chest expanding with his shaky, thready breaths.

He keeps this up for a while; alternating between rolling the balls in his hands and squeezing them for long periods of time. There's a steady leak of pre-come from Levi's dick now, his head is leaning backwards toward the chair, thin brows furrowed deeply, and his labored breathing is rattling his whole ribcage. Eren bends down, wets his lips before sucking both testicles into his mouth, lapping at the space between them strongly as Levi jackknifes ramrod straight in the chair, a strange noise bursting from his lips, hips thrusting sharply forward- his dick hitting Eren in the forehead. Levi deflates, completely slouching in his chair, moaning thinly with his hips rolling in tense little waves toward Eren's mouth.

Eren coos again, can't help himself, jabs his tongue underneath Levi's balls, making Levi shudder violently, helplessly, gooseflesh prickling all along his frame.

"Eren…" Levi mumbles, and he sounds almost exhausted; weary and needy all at once. Eren holds Levi's dick and balls out of the way as he pulls him nearer, forces his legs wider and placing his feet at his shoulders. Levi tenses, or tries too, but Eren doesn't let him, licking at his perineum softly, sweetly at first, then with broader laps of his tongue and finally pointing his tongue and just jabbing the entire area with it, pushing against the soft, thin flesh. From this angle, Eren gets a very acute view of Levi's balls tightening rhythmically, desperate for release by now, his almost angry-looking cock curving above his navel as Levi gives an uncharacteristically high keen which he immediately chokes off, his mouth settling into a grim line. His feet push at Eren's shoulders feebly, and Eren flicks his eyes toward Levi's face just as he nips sharply at his perineum before sucking the strip of flesh into his mouth and giving a wet, thorough suck.

Levi moans sharply, the sound tapering off into a wheezy whine than makes Eren _ache_ in his bones, his own neglected dick twitching hungrily between his legs. Eren ignores it; he's been waiting for so long, he's had so much time to plan, to finally sate all those fantasies and dirty wants he had lurking in his mind, even from before they started fucking all the time.

Now. With the two of them, Eren is at the receiving end of the dicking nearly all the time. Levi is rarely in the mood to be penetrated like that, and Eren truly likes getting fucked too much to pretend this bothers him. And for the most part he understands why.

At first he didn't really, but being a virgin in all matters intimate he didn't dare question anything that was going on. The first time Levi showed interest in switching it up was right after a mission. They lost too many good men for too little a reward, as always, and Eren had been furious, as always; walking so stiffly he nearly cramped himself, his jaw ticking ominously. Levi cornered him as he'd been about to go shower and dragged him to his courters, where he snarled into Eren's snarling mouth, " _I want you to fuck me, you piece of shit_ ,"

And, well. Levi had a very interesting opposite to his normal, fully-in-control, domineering self. Not to say he was exactly submissive or receptive in any way, but he did have an urge to be owned. But, still. Eren can count the times he fucked Levi on two hands and two feet, _but, still_ , that doesn't translate to Levi ever being into _ass-play_. Levi liked it with almost no prep at all; he liked it when it _hurt_ him. When he could feel it for days after.

And so, for the first time since the night began, Eren feels the first tingle of apprehension as well as anticipation race down the back of his neck and settle heavily in his chest as he runs his tongue smoothly down to Levi's asshole. Levi jolts and stops. He stops breathing, he stops moving. Eren freezes too, with his head so far between Levi's legs that he can't even see his face, and waits. Levi's feet twitch a bit on his shoulders as he breathes a warm puff of air on his hole, which flutters skittishly in response, and his whole body shudders.

Slowly, Levi's body starts relaxing bit by bit. He lets out a long breath, very obviously psyching himself up for whatever's going to go down, and curls his feet around Eren's neck, pulling him in.

Eren immediately licks at his hole, and again, quick flicks of his tongue, getting him nice and wet as Levi releases tense, almost unwilling sounds of pleasure; and the thought of forcing pleasure onto Levi is so goddamn hot he moans brokenly against Levi's ass. Levi starts rolling his hips against Eren's tongue, and Eren's hand fly to knead at Levi's ass so tightly Levi groans raggedly, his movements stilted and jerky. Eren uses both hands to spread those divine cheeks and starts pressing the flat of his tongue in rhythmic pulses against Levi's hole, alternating the pressure. It makes wet squelching sounds and Eren can feel Levi's ass-cheeks fighting against his grip, can imagine the burning flush on his face. He points his tongue and dips it briefly in his hole, just a little bit, before withdrawing and licking around the hole in small circles, feeling Levi's toes convulse uncontrollably against his shoulders. By now Levi's beyond making noises, sticking with short, erratic pants from his wide open mouth.

Then Eren sticks his tongue up Levi's hole as far as it gets and wriggles it around, moaning at the taste. It isn't pleasant, nor is it unpleasant, but it's there. It's strong, but has an overall clean feel to it and _it's the taste of Lance Corporal Levi's ass for fuck's sake_.

Levi fucking _sobs_ as Eren starts tongue-fucking his asshole vigorously, broken, wrecked little hisses and whimpers, barely loud, as he _pushes_ for more, his ass grinding down onto Eren's relentless tongue. Eren gropes blindly with one hand as the other braces Levi for the lube he stashed under the chair, moaning when he finally grabs it and squirts some on his fingers. He nips sharply at Levi's asshole once in farewell, and pushes two fingers in _easily_ , god, it's so easy. He's so damn loose inside and relaxed, _desperate_ , and Levi _whines_ , long and loud and low, beyond caring, and grinds his ass so hard against Eren's wrist he's afraid he'll drop him. He adds another finger and rubs Levi's prostate, first slowly and then faster, faster still.

"Eren, _Eren, ah, ff—fuck, ah, fuck_ ," Levi cries, head thrown back and breathing so fast he's almost hyperventilating as Eren finger-fucks right into his prostate, his fingers a blur as they jab it mercilessly. Levi's mouth is open gracelessly, and so wet it's obscene, crying out sharply and panting desperately, his wrists chafing violently against the binds. Eren abruptly swallows his cock again and Levi fucking wails, high and breathy and _loud_ , and clenches hard around Eren's fingers, making him whimper around the thick length of him. Levi is shaking all over, babbling nonsense, almost whispering, something that sounds like ‘fuck’ and 'Eren'.

His body starts tensing up, his feet pushing against Eren's shoulders, and just when he's about to come, Eren grabs his base cruelly, mercilessly, immediately killing and dismembering Levi's orgasm.

Levi yells, outraged, bucking in order to throw Eren off, but Eren holds fast, until Levi calms down. Or, well, not exactly calms down, but settles down. He's tense and Eren's sure he'd be yelled at into oblivion if not outright get his ass handed to him, and not in the fun way. The whole of Levi’s body is standing in sharp relief, and his eyebrows are drawn into the blindfold. Eren sighs a little in relief and straightens, lube still in hand. He leans over and unties the blindfold from around Levi’s eyes. Levi blinks rapidly before his eyes snap to Eren and fix there with a burning, burning lust, so intense it makes Eren’s mouth tremble a little. He doesn’t say anything; just looks at him with his sweaty hair falling down to almost obscure his eyes.

Eren gives a half-smile and turns around, looks at Levi from over his shoulder, watching as his eyes snap down to his ass. Levi actually hisses in surprise, his jaw locking tight before anything else could come out. It hadn’t been easy to procure these, and Eren smiles a bit as his hand caresses his lace-clad ass before it comes down in an unforgiving smack that makes Levi grunt as if he’s in pain, clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes. Eren takes two fingers to move the panties to the side and show Levi his hole, wet and ready and angry red. Levi’s mouth opens; he breathes raggedly, his nostrils flare. Eren moves his hand from circling his hole teasingly up his body, Levi’s eyes following him the whole while, as it reaches his mouth. His sucks on his fingers, watching Levi’s reaction, his bobbing dick. He shoves three fingers abruptly up his hole and clenches around them, making sure his ass makes a filthy noise as it grips them and moans lightly, breathily. Levi looks like a mad bull, leaning forward and staring fixedly.

Eren walks a step back that makes Levi’s face mere inches from his ass, his fingers pumping halfway out before pushing filthily back in, all the while making those slutty noises. Levi doesn’t even blink, but his tongue rolls out, wetting his mouth, his penis is an angry, furious red and his eyes have that mad glint in them Eren only ever saw when Levi was killing titans. He smacks his ass again with his unoccupied hand, harder than before, and moans loudly, making Levi flick his eyes to his face, and his pupils are so fucked out he looks high, the flush on his face red and hot and sweat slicking his entire body. He’s breathing heavily, and his eyes are fucking searing into his and he can’t take anymore.

Eren pulls out his fingers, moaning at the loss, widens his cheeks for a few seconds so that Levi can see his slutty whole blinking at him hungrily; it makes Levi groan, his eyebrows upturned, begging. Eren quickly shuffles down, straddling Levi backwards. Levi looks so fucking intense; his eyes fixed on where Eren grabs the base of his cock and guides it to his hole. He’s wanted to tease, now, but one look at Levi’s face makes up his mind and he just drops down, his ass taking Levi’s thick penis all the way inside. Levi moans savagely, desperately, rubbing his forehead against Eren’s shoulder-blade. Eren hums and circles his hips luxuriously, feeling Levi’s penis rubbing along his inner walls before bumping his prostrate. He clenches down and breathes a soft moan, closing his eyes. His rocking gets harder and rougher, every time Levi’s erection drags against his prostate he clenches as hard as he can, and Levi is grunting softly, looking like he’s in pain. Suddenly, Levi snaps his hips up so hard it catches Eren off guard – he latches onto the arms of the chair and holds onto Levi’s bloody wrists.

He adjusts his position then raises his hips, Levi’s hands wrap around the chair for leverage and thrusts up again, gentler this time. Their skin smacks wetly together and Eren moans, grinding his hips down, humming. Levi snarls in frustration, grabbing the chair with white-knuckles and ramming his hips up into Eren faster for a few times, then stopping abruptly.

“Eren,” he says, and his voice is so low and gravelly and fucking wrecked that Eren moans instead of answering. “Untie me.”

“No.” Eren stands back up and whimpers a bit as Levi’s penis slips wetly out of his body, curving back toward his belly. He turns around and straddles Levi again, cowgirl, and looks down into Levi’s eyes.

“Watch me.” He lowers again without preamble, and Levi closes his eyes, snapping his head back. “You wanna come, Levi? You want me to untie you so you can hold my hips and fuck me until you come up my hole, fill me up?” Levi snarls again and then moans as Eren moves back up and plops down, then again, and again, each time faster and harder. Eren puts his hands on Levi’s shoulders for leverage and starts riding him in earnest, his dick rubbing against Levi’s slick, rock-hard abdominals, looking at Levi who’s staring up at him, almost glaring at him with lust.

If Eren’s learned anything during the time they’ve been fucking, is that Levi has a pretty severe thing for when Eren talks. Not necessarily dirty talk. Just him talking. Gets him off and going anywhere, anytime. Usually Eren’s is above resorting to that, since he has no shortage of ways to rile Levi up, but he knows it drives him crazy, makes him lose all his iron control. Tonight he wants it, he wants it all, he wants everything.

“I prepared myself in the communal showers,” he starts, eyes boring into Levi’s, looking on as they widen before narrowing to dangerous slits, his nostrils flare, and his jaw clicks shut audibly. Eren swears he feels his penis twitch inside him. “Had to stuff a fist in mouth because horse-face was right there in the stall next to me, but he probably heard me anyway, because I couldn’t help myself, I think about it all the time; about you fucking me, sucking me, about your dick. I kept saying your name,”

“Untie me, right now. Eren. Untie me.”

“No. You have to watch it, and feel it; feel my hole fucking itself on your dick,” he grits out between his clenched teeth, suddenly vehement, but has to stop and breathe, because he is fucking himself as hard as he can on Levi, taking his pleasure from him, and Levi looks murderous, rocking his hips vainly up without the leverage he needs, his brows drawn tight against his eyes and his mouth a grim, straight line, trying to keep himself together. Eren starts to slow down, even though, at this point, it’s killing them both, no matter that throughout the day Eren’s tried to come as many times as he possibly could, so he could last now. Levi’s probably realized this by now, he has that face he makes when his brain is trying to find any way out of a situation. It’s the face he makes before surrender.

Eren lifts his hips, his legs straining a bit from the workout he’s given them, and just hovers there, over the head, circling it lightly before disentangling. He closes his eyes tightly, trying to not just fuck himself on Levi until they both come, because he needs, he needs so badly and apparently without his knowledge this acknowledgement from Levi, this validation. He just needs,

“Please,” Levi sighs, quiet but very clear, his eyes locked on Eren’s suddenly open ones and Eren feels, absurdly, his eyes burn and his chest clench in a hot vice.

“Please, Eren,” Levi repeats, “Untie me.”

Eren nods as the first few tears slip free, hands already pulling at the tight knots of around Levi’s wrists, but all the while he’s looking at him, and Levi’s staring back, unwavering, almost tender in that ruthless way of his, until both ties slip free, and Eren sits there with his thighs shaking around Levi’s hips, aching and empty and crying with red lace panties twisted all skewed around his hips and so, so in love with this asshole who grabs his hips with his strong hands and lifts, still looking only at his face.

Eren jolts before clamping his legs around Levi’s middle and his arms wind around his neck. Levi carries him to bed and lies down on his back with Eren on top of him, because his legs are too shaky to move properly, Eren realizes, with his hands slip clasped tightly around Eren’s hips and his eyes fixed on his. He raises a hand slowly, almost pacifying, that traces the tear-tracks before sliding to his sweaty hair, holding there, and gently tugging Eren down till he’s on his elbows. Levi nudges their wet foreheads together, his hand trailing to the back of Eren’s neck as the other grips his hip more securely before rolling his hips upward, against Eren’s crack, wetly bumping his hole, and Eren hisses, hunching his back, but he doesn’t look away from those eyes, even as Levi does it again, and again, even though it’s getting unbearable - until Levi forsakes Eren’s hip in favor of steadying his cock at Eren’s hole and holds himself there.

“Please,” he says again, and Eren feels the tears again but ignores them, nods, lowering himself on Levi and moaning thinly as he breaches him, hot and full and _hot_ , it’s so hot, it burns, and Levi’s eyes burn into his, and he doesn’t look away, doesn’t close his eyes.

They both grunt as Eren sinks fully down, and Levi’s steadying hand at his nape pulls him in for a kiss that’s both cruel and gentle, teeth nipping sharply before lips suck his tongue between them softly, a tongue stabs inside before laving slowly against his sensitive lips, before Levi’s hips draw back and piston into his so hard he bucks and almost loses his balance. He moans loudly, sharply, but it gets swallowed up in Levi’s hungry mouth, who starts a fast, merciless rhythm that rocks Eren’s whole body, and almost hypnotized he thrusts himself back, impaling himself with Levi’s cock until it nails right against his prostrate and he fucking loses it, clenching both hands at the sheet by Levi’s head and whining, high pitched and needy and so loud that Levi groans with him but doesn’t stop, thrusting again in that devastating angle, and again. Again, until it blurs together; Levi’s going so fast, riding his body for all he’s worth, but he doesn’t relinquish Eren’s mouth.

Levi’s hands are starting to clench, his mouth slackening a bit in the kisses till they are wet and filthy and graceless, his body starts tensing up, and Eren opens his eyes, not wanting to miss it, only to find Levi’s eyes are already open with his hips fucking ramming up into his without pause, no mercy, so fast and so hard, right into his prostate, and Levi’s eyes are bright and open and his hands are shaking and bruising into his body, mouth stubbornly fused together with his.

Eren breaks away from the kiss forcibly, the burn in his chest too much, the pleasure rocking his entire body, his toes curling tightly and his cock smearing precome obscenely all along Levi’s stomach, quivering and hot and so fucking swollen; he opens his mouth, trying to say something; his name, anything, but Levi fucks the words right out of his mouth, and all the comes out is little bleating noises, animalistic and raw.

Levi’s brows turn upward sharply and his hips start stuttering, his nails digging into Eren, and Eren looks down at him, looks down at his red sweaty face, his begging eyes, and clenches as hard as he can when Levi next slams home. Levi’s mouth opens in a silent scream as his entire body locks, his eyes roll up and he starts coming. What comes out of his mouth on his next exhale doesn’t sound human, and it reverberates through Eren until he’s shaking so hard he can barely move, and then Eren’s coming, out of nowhere; it sneaks up on him and catches him completely off-guard, and it’s so powerful he blacks out for a moment.

He’s wheezing alarmingly when he comes back to himself, still curled around Levi, and falls limply to the side. They’re both breathing kind of funny, Levi having thrown an arm over his eyes. Eren can’t feel his legs very well. Eren is sort of half on his side and half on his stomach, turned toward Levi, and he watches him from between his messy, wet hair. Levi’s chest is rising sharply with his choppy breaths, and Eren can tell he’s shaking. A few moments pass, they stretch on regardless of time, till Levi lowers his hand and looks at Eren with slightly glassy eyes, the flush still burning in his cheeks. Eren feels his chest twinge, his heart fluttering against his ribcage. Levi reaches out a hand and brushes the hair out of his eyes, and smiles at him, a genuine, small smile, an exhausted smile, and closes his eyes. Eren crawls, without his mind’s consent, toward him, and kisses the smile from his lips.


End file.
